Story
by Jehnna Ronan
Summary: Sang Putra dari salah satu Pahlawan Dunia Bawah sekaligus Super Devil, Naruto Phenex akhirnya kembali menampakkan dirinya kedunia setelah menghilang selama delapan tahun. Dia akan melindungi semua orang yang berharga baginya dengan kekuatan Golden Fire serta Sacred Gear [Ten Tailed Beast] yang merupakan Longinus miliknya. [PowerFull!Naruto] & [Mass Harem!Naruto]
1. Chapter 1

**Yo.. seorang author baru muncul, para reader bisa manggil saya Ronan.. ini fic pertama jadi mungkin bakal banyak yang typo dan bahasa yang kurang atau mungkin kelewat baku.. bahasa Indonesia saya memang agak buruk, jadi maklumi saja..**

**Tittle : Story**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto and High School DxD **

**...**

..Enjoy the Story..

**...**

Hari ini adalah hari paling buruk bagi Rias Gremory. Setelah dirinya dan anggota _Peerage_nya kalah saat menghadapi Riser Phenex dan anggota _Peerage_nya di _Rating Game _sekarang dia harus bertunangan dengan Riser. Padahal alasannya berani menantang Riser di _Rating Game_ adalah untuk membatalkan pertunangannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus kalah dalam _Rating Game _tersebut.

Rias hanya menginginkan dirinya tidak dijodohkan seperti ini, dia ingin memilih siapa yang ingin dinikahinya. Lagi dia sudah jatuh hati pada manusia setengah Iblis, dan namanya adalah Naruto Phenex. Naruto adalah anak dari Minato Phenex yang merupakan adik dari Lady Phenex, kemudian Minato menikahi seorang manusia biasa bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Dari hasil pernikahan mereka akhirnya Naruto lahir, tapi sayangnya Kushina meninggal setelah melahirkan Naruto. Setelahnya Minato membawa Naruto kembali ke Dunia Bawah, dan Minato yang merupakan teman baik dari Sizerchs sering mengunjungi Istana keluarga Gremory bersama dengan Naruto yang disambut hangat oleh para anggota keluarga Gremory.

Dan disanalah cerita bagaimana seorang Rias Gremory bisa mengenal Naruto Phenex. Tapi saat Naruto berumur sepuluh tahun ayahnya meninggal karena serangan anggota _Old Satan Faction_, beruntungnya Naruto saat itu berhasil selamat dan tinggal di istana keluarga Gremory selama beberapa hari bersama Rias, Akeno yang merupakan _[__Queen] _milik Rias dan Koneko yang merupakan _[Rook] _miliknya. Tepat saat Lady Phenex ingin menjemput Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya Naruto sudah terlebih dulu pergi, dia sempat meninggalkan surat yang berisikan alasannya pergi serta permintaan maaf.

Dan sejak itu sampai sekarang Rias tidak pernah menerima kabar tentang Naruto lagi. Beruntung saat itu Rias memiliki Akeno yang selalu disampingnya dan membantu menyemangati Rias kembali, meski Rias tau Akeno juga merasa sedih atas kepergian Naruto. Dan Rias hanya berharap Naruto akan muncul hari ini dan menyelamatkannya layaknya seorang ksatria, tapi sayangnya itu hanya sebuah harapan. Dia bahkan tidak tau Naruto sekarang masih hidup atau tidak.

"Sayang.. sekarang sudah waktunya." Rias kembali dari pemikirannya saat dirinya mendengar suara lembut dari Kaa-sannya. Rias segera bangun dari duduknya mendengar itu dan berjalan kearah Kaa-sannya.

Lady Gremory atau Valena Gremory hanya bisa tersenyum sedih untuk anaknya. Dia tau Rias tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk hal tersebut. Rias sudah memiliki kesempatan untuk membatalkan perjodohan tersebut, tapi sayang dirinya gagal. Dan Valena tidak bisa melakukan apapun sejak saat itu untuk membantu Rias.

"Maaf Rias.. Kaa-san tidak bisa membantumu."

"Itu tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san.. bagaimana pun aku sudah memiliki kesempatan untuk membatalkan perjodohannya, tapi aku gagal.. bisa dikatakan ini memang kegagalanku." Valena hanya bisa terdiam mendengar balasan dari putrinya tersebut, dia saat ini hanya bisa memeluk erat putrinya tersebut. Setelahnya mereka berdua mulai berjalan untuk menuju ke tempat pertunangan akan dilaksanakan dimana Riser sudah menunggu.

**xxxxx**

Rias sampai diruangan dimana acara pesta pertunangannya akan berlangsung bersama Kaa-sannya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa Iblis dari 34 keluarga yang masih aktif dari 72 Pillar hadir disana. Valena yang berada disamping Rias kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Rias dan menuju kearah suaminya yang diam dengan wajah datar.

Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan kearah Riser yang sudah menunggunya sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir bagi dirinya, dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa menemukan kebahagian lagi setelah pertunangan dan menikah dengan Riser.

Tepat saat Rias sudah setengah jalan menuju kearah Riser, di luar ruangan terjadi keributan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat semua Iblis didalam ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju kearah pintu masuk. Dan benar saja pintu masuk tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dengan pelan membuat semua Iblis langsung memfokuskan padangannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah berani membuat keributan di acara pertunangan adik dari Maou Lucifer.

Dan saat pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sempurna maka nampaklah seorang pria remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Rias dengan rambut blonde spike dan bola mata berwarna biru shappire, para anggota keluarga Gremory dan beberapa anggota keluarga Phenex yang melihat pemuda tersebut terlihat terkejut tidak terkecuali dengan Riser dan Rias.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat memandang para Iblis didalam ruangan tersebut dengan datar, dan jika dilihat dibelakang pemuda tersebut beberapa Iblis yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk terlihat terkapar dengan beberapa luka bakar dan bahkan ada yang tanpa luka diluar tapi organ dalamnya juga terluka cukup parah. Pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, sesaat kemudian pemuda tersebut berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap kearah Riser.

"Aku disini ingin menantang Riser Phenex untuk bertarung.." pemuda tersebut mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan nada tenang tapi tegas, Riser yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. ".. dan jika aku menang pertunangan ini harus segera dihentikan dan dibatalkan."

"Kenapa aku harus menyetujui tantangan dari mahluk setengah-setengah sepertimu hah?" Riser yang masih berdiri tetap ditempatnya bertanya dengan nada angkuh miliknya. Pemuda tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya tetap memandang kearah Riser dengan tatapan datarnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi raut wajah tenang.

"Karena seharusnya akulah yang sekarang berdiri diposisimu."

Jawaban dari pemuda tersebut langsung saja mendapat beberapa reaksi yang berbeda dari para Iblis dari ruangan tersebut. Para keluarga Gremory dan beberapa anggota keluarga Phenex yang mendengar itu entah kenapa tersenyum, Rias juga tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dari pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Phenex, putra dari Minato Phenex yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan di Dunia Bawah saat dalam peperangan melawan _Old Satan Faction_.

"Baiklah aku setuju! Tapi jika kau kalah kau harus pergi selamanya dan jangan pernah kembali ke Dunia Bawah!"

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku menang perjodohan ini dibatalkan dan semua anggota _Peerage_mu menjadi milikku." Riser yang mendengar itu sempat terdiam sebentar membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau takut kehilangan mereka kau bisa mengajak mereka semua saat menghadapiku, aku tidak keberatan menghadapimu dan semua anggota _Peerage_mu."

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah! Aku saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanmu!" Riser yang merasa harga dirinya dihina segera membalas. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Sizerchs yang berdiri bersama dengan _[__Queen]_nya yang sudah Naruto sangat kenal, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Sizerchs yang mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto segera menyuruh Grayfia disampingnya untuk mentransferkan Naruto dan Riser kearena pertarungan mereka. Dan setelahnya tubuh Naruto dan Riser langsung terselimuti oleh cahaya putih.

**xxxxx**

Saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya sekarang dia dan Riser bukan berada lagi dalam ruangan tadi merupakan disebuah tanah tandus dengan waktu malam hari didunia manusia. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Riser yang berada beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Jika kau ingin menyerah ini masih belum terlambat Riser."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Riser segera terbang menggunakan sayap apinya kelangit dan membuat bola api yang cukup besar untuk kemudian ditembakan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut terlihat tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan tetap diam, tapi saat bola api tersebut hampir mencapai Naruto sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam terbentuk disekeliling Naruto dan menyerap bola api milik Riser. Riser yang melihat itu tentu saja kebingungan, tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba sebuah bola api menghantamnya dari belakang dan membuatnya jatuh menghantam tanah.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah Riser. Dan sebuah rantai berwarna hitam tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengikat tubuh Riser.

"A-Apa ini?!"

"Rantai ini adalah kemampuan yang aku peroleh dari Kaa-sanku.. rantai itu akan menyerap semua energi dan kekuatanmu, termasuk regrenasimu." Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah bola api sebesar ukuran bola bisa di tangannya dan melemparkannya kearah Riser.

"UGH!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Riser katakan saat bola api tersebut menghantam dirinya. Memang dirinya masih beregrenasi tapi prosesnya sangatlah lambat, Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian segera membuat lingkaran sihir diatas Riser. Dan tidak lama kemudian ratusan bola api langsung keluar dari lingkaran sihir Naruto dan menghujani Riser yang masih terikat oleh rantai tersebut. Dan setelah menerima hujan bola api dari Naruto, tubuh Riser langsung terselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan menghilang dari arena pertarungan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Naruto juga mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan Naruto juga menghilang dari arena pertarungan tadi.

**xxxxx**

Saat Naruto kembali membuka matanya sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri diruangan pertunangan tadi, bedanya sekarang Riser sudah tidak ada disana. Naruto sempat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kearah Rias yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Rias yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya segera berjalan kearah Naruto. Inilah pria yang dicintai oleh dirinya, teman masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan meninggalkannya sehingga membuatnya mengurung diri dikamarnya sendiri selama beberapa hari.

'Plakk.'

Tepat saat Rias sampai dihadapan Naruto sebuah tamparan dari Rias langsung mendarat dipipi Naruto. Naruto bagaimana pun hanya bisa diam menerima tamparan tersebut, dia merasa pantas untuk menerima hal tersebut. Bagaimana pun dia sudah meninggalkan Rias tanpa memberikan kabar apapun.

"Itu karena sudah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar.." Rias yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan raut wajah marah, tapi raut wajah tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa detik kemudian raut wajah Rias berubah menjadi lembut. Dan tanpa aba-aba Rias langsung menghambur untuk memeluk Naruto dan mengis.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan dari Rias. "Maaf karena meninggalkanmu, tapi aku harus melatih diriku untuk menjadi kuat supaya aku bisa melindungimu dan Akeno-chan.. aku tidak ingin kembali kehilangan orang yang kusayangi seperti Tou-sanku."

Rias segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Naruto begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia kemudian membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi tan milik Naruto yang dihiasi kumis kucing halus yang sudah mulai samar.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku.. tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Aku berjanji, Rias-hime.."

Rias hanya kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan janji dari Naruto barusan. Rias sangat yakin jika Naruto sudah berjanji akan sesuatu maka dia tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya meski apapun yang terjadi.

Kiss!

Pikiran Naruto sempat blank saat dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan bibir Rias menyentuh bibir miliknya. Bukannya dia keberatan mencium Rias, tapi saat ini mereka berada ditengah ruangan dimana para Iblis dari 34 keluarga dari 72 Pillar yang masih aktif berada disana. Dan lagi mereka berdua memang sedari tadi menjadi bahan tatapan mereka semua.

"Dan itu karena telah menyelamatkanku dari perjodohan ini.." Rias mengatakan hal tersebut setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum dengan merona sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ara.. Buchou, kau curang mencuri start duluan.." Rias dan Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menemukan Akeno bersama anggota _Peerage _milik Rias lainnya berjalan kearah mereka.

"Akeno-chan.." Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Akeno yang tidak membalas sapaannya. "Kau ingin menamparku juga?"

'Plakk.'

Tepat setelah Naruto mengutarakan pertanyaan itu pipinya kembali mendapat tamparan. Dan pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akeno yang tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi hal raut wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi lembut dan juga memeluk Naruto seperti Rias tadi.

"Memang.. ufufufufu." Akeno yang masih memeluk Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tertawa. Rias yang merasa mereka berdua sudah terlalu lama berpelukan langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan membuat pelukannya dengan Akeno terlepas. "Ara ara.. Buchou.. aku hanya ingin memeluk Naruto-sama.."

"Kau sudah memeluknya Akeno."

"Ya.. tapi aku juga ingin menciumnya sepertimu.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi.."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Ehem..!"

Rias dan Akeno segera menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan bersama dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara deheman(?) tersebut dan menemukan Sizerchs, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, dan Grayfia sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Naruto hanya bisa kembali tersenyum saat melihat mereka berempat di hadapannya.

"Sizerchs-sama!" semua anggota _Peerage _Rias segera berlutut memberi hormat saat mengetahui siapa yang berdehem(?) tadi. Sizerchs yang melihat itu segera menyuruh mereka untuk bangun sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto-kun.. siap untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan selama kau pergi selama delapan tahun ini?" Sizerchs yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi. Bagaimana pun dia masih belum mau melawan Sizerchs yang merupakan Maou Lucifer dan salah satu Super Devil.

"B-Baik Sizerchs-nii.."

Sizerchs hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan. Dia kemudian menatap kearah Lord Gremory dan mengangguk membuat Lord Gremory yang melihat itu mengangguk juga.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku dan Otou-sama harus berbicara dengan Lord Phenex karena hal ini, jadi kita tunda sampai besok untuk mendengar penjelasanmu.. oh.. dan anggota _Peerage_mu sudah menunggumu, _High Class Devil _Naruto Phenex." Sizerchs mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto sebelum mulai pergi berjalan bersama Lord Gremory serta Grayfia dan Valena untuk menemui Lord Phenex untuk meminta maaf karena pertunangan ini akhirnya harus batal.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sizerchs terakhir barusan sempat mengangkat alisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia juga membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan Riser.

"Nah.. sepertinya aku harus menghampiri mereka sebentar.. aku pergi dulu, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Neko-chan, dan kalian semua.." Rias, Akeno, dan Lady Gremoy atau Valena yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk begitu juga dengan anggota _Peerage _Rias yang lainnya. Sekarang Naruto harus mengahmpiri anggota _Peerage _Riser yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

**xxxxx**

Naruto sampai disebuah ruangan di istana Gremory. Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah berkumpul para anggota _Peerage _Riser yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Padahal awalnya Naruto saat itu tidaklah serius dan hanya menggertak Riser, tapi karena ego Riser yang sudah sangat tinggi dia bahkan tidak takut mempertaruhkan _Peerage_nya didalam pertarungan tadi.

Dan hal yang paling mengusiknya saat ini adalah karena saat dia baru memasuki ruangan ini dia langsung disambut oleh panggilan _'Naruto-sama' _oleh semua anggota _Peerage _Riser. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Naruto masih belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan panggilan _'Naruto-sama'_ oleh orang lain.

"Uh.. sebenarnya jika kalian mau kalian bisa kembali ke Riser, aku tidak keberatan." Terjadi keheningan didalam ruangan tersebut saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa diam sebelum kembali mengehela nafas. "Kalian bisa kembali ke Riser jika kalian mau.."

"Maaf.. tapi aku tidak mau, kehormatan Phenex akan terluka jika aku mengingkari janji." Yubelluna sang _[__Queen] _mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menggeleng pelan, dan ucapannya itu mendapat dukungan hampir dari seluruh anggota _Peerage _Riser.

Hampir? Kenapa hampir? Itu dikarenakan masih ada empat Iblis yang terlihat tidak menudukung ucapan Yubelluna barusan. Dan Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut segera menatap kearah keempat Iblis tadi.

"Ravel.. kau aku bebaskan dari _Peerage _ini.. kau sudah menjadi _free __[__Bishop] _sekarang. Kau bisa kembali ke istana keluarga Phenex, dan yang lain juga bisa kembali ke Riser.. aku tidak akan melarang meski kalian terikat janji."

"Umm.. baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-nii.. tapi apa kau tidak ingin ikut tinggal bersama di kastil keluarga Phenex? Okaa-sama pasti akan senang jika kau tinggal bersama kami." Ravel bertanya kepada Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak Ravel.. aku sekarang harus pergi kedunia manusia untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah, mungkin lain kali."

Ravel hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "Baiklah Naruto-nii, aku akan menyampaikan hal ini kepada Okaa-sama.." Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ravel barusan. "Siapa yang ingin tetap bersama Riser-nii-sama sekarang bangun, kita akan kembali kekastil Keluarga Phenex."

Mendengar itu tiga Iblis terlihat berdiri, mereka adalah Shuriya, Ile dan Nel. Mereka bertiga kemudian menatap kearah Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah terlanjur setia dengan Riser-sama.. mohon Naruto-sama untuk mengerti hal tersebut." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan dari Shuriya barusan.

"Tentu aku tidak apa-apa.. sampaikan salamku untuk Obaa-san dan Oji-san, Ravel." Ravel hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut dan berjalan keluar bersama ketiga Iblis tadi untuk kembali menuju ke anggota keluarga Phenex yang lainnya.

Saat keempat wanita tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah para gadis yang sekarang menjadi anggota _Peerage_nya. "Dan sepertinya aku harus mengurus beberapa hal tentang kalian yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi anggota _Peerage_ku, dan juga aku harus tetap berada di istana keluarga Gremory selama beberapa hari.. ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Para gadis hanya bisa memandang bingung kearah Naruto yang menghela nafas. Mereka baru tau sisi _[__King__]_ mereka yang satu ini, sebelumnya mereka mengira dia akan menjadi orang yang agak dingin meski baik. Tapi dugaan mereka sepertinya salah.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Thats.. my story. Silakan beri komentar tentang cerita saya ini. Dan kalo ingin beri keritik pakai bahasa yang sopan, kalo gak sopan ya gak saya anggap. Dan juga jika ada yang ingin tau anggota Harem Naruto daftarnya sementara ini**

**Naruto Harem : Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, dan anggota Peerage Naruto. Dan juga silakan beri vote apakah Grayfia, Kuroka, Yasaka, dan Serafall mesti jadi Harem Naruto.**

**Dan buat para penggemar Issei jangan terlalu kecewa. Issei juga bakal dapat Harem anggotanya. Issei Harem : Asia, Irina, Sona, Ravel, Kunou, dan Ophis.**

**Dan juga chap depan anggota Harem Naruto mungkin akan bertambah. Sesuai dengan yang ada di summary Mass Harem untuk Naruto. Dan segitu aja yang saya ingin sampaikan. See you..**

**I'm Out..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Banyak saran yang mengatakan agar jangan membuat para wanita langsung jatuh hati begitu saja pada Naruto. Saya memang tidak akan membuat para wanita langsung jatuh hati pada Naruto, terkecuali untuk Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto(tentunya ada alasannya). Jadi jangan khawatir para wanita itu akan langsung jatuh hati pada Naruto, nanti pasti akan ada prosesnya. Dan bagi para reader yang mengira Naruto adalah iblis murni silakan baca dulu ceritanya, jangan asal meninggalkan flame atau kritik jika kalian hanya melihat fic ini dari summarynya saja.. atau memang kalian kurang begitu teliti membaca fic ini?**

**Tittle : Story**

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto and High School DxD**

**...**

..Enjoy the Story..

**...**

Naruto Phenex. Itu adalah nama Iblis setengah manusia yang saat ini sedang ramai di perbincangkan dikalangan para Iblis. Nama Naruto mulai menjadi perbincangan sejak dia berani mengacau di pesta pertunangan Rias Gremory yang merupakan adik dari Maou Lucifer dan menantang Riser Phenex dalam pertarungan yang akhirnya Naruto keluar menjadi pemenangnya dan membatalkan acara pertunangan tersebut. Dan belum lagi fakta bahwa Naruto yang merupakan putra dari salah satu pahlawan Dunia Bawah dan juga salah Iblis yang termasuk dalam katagori Super Devil, Minato Phenex mulai terungkap dan membuat beberapa Iblis menseganinya.

Tapi lepas dari semua berita tersebut Iblis setengah manusia tersebut yang namanya tengah menjadi perbincangan sekarang terlihat berada di salah satu kamar di istana Gremory, dia saat ini sedang duduk di bingkai jendela kamar yang ditempatinya selama berada di istana Gremory dan menatap kearah langit ungu khas Dunia Bawah. Dia menjadi teringat saat dia pertama kali mengunjungi istana Gremory bersama ayahnya dan bertemu dengan Rias.

_**FlashBack**_

Seorang anak kecil yang terlihat berumur tidak lebih dari enam tahun terlihat sedang berada di sebuah Training Ground dan terlihat sedang berlatih. Anak tersebut adalah Naruto Phenex yang tengah berlatih untuk mengontrol api miliknya yang berwarna emas. Ya. Dia memliki api baru yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh para anggota keluarga Phenex lainnya sebelumnya, bahkan api ayahnya saja yang termasuk Iblis dalam kategori Super Devil hanya berwarna kuning tidak emas seperti miliknya.

"Naruto-kun.."

Mendengar suara ayahnya memanggil dirinya Naruto segera menghentikan kegiatan berlatihnya dan berlari kecil menuju kearah ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya dengan pakaian rapi yang merupakan setelan tuxedo dengan warna putih. Naruto sempat mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat melihat ayahnya mengenakan pakaian rapi.

"Kau mau kemana tou-chan?" Naruto yang melihat ayahnya mengenakan pakaian rapi tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya. Biasanya ayahnya hanya mengenakan pakaian rapi itu untuk menghandiri sebuah acara-acara besar atau sekedar mengunjungi teman-temannya, dan jika ayahnya ingin mengunjungi temannya lagi maka dia harus ikut bersamanya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi keluarga Gremory hari ini, jadi sana ganti bajumu."

"Mou.. aku tidak mau ikut, aku ingin disini saja tou-chan."

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang saat ini tengah cemberut sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Dia tau anaknya sangat imut, bentuk wajah Naruto memang lebih mirip ibunya dari pada dia sendiri. Bahkan sifat Naruto juga memiliki kesamaan seperti ibunya. Dan itulah yang membuat Minato serasa melihat mendiang istrinya didiri Naruto.

"Tou-chan..!"

Minato kembali tersadar dari pemikirannya saat Naruto berteriak sambil melompat untuk mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Minato agar Minato tersadar dari pemikirannya. Melihat hal itu Minato hanya tersenyum dan membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang mirip seperti dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada salah satu sahabatku sekaligus Maou Lucifer lho."

"Meh.. aku tidak mau, terakhir kali kau juga bilang begitu untuk mengajakku mengunjungi sahabatmu yang merupakan Maou Leviathan."

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Tentu dia masih ingat saat dia mengajak Naruto untuk menemui Serafall, Naruto hampir saja mati kehabisan nafas karena Serafall yang memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengatakan sesuatu tentang _'Naru-chan.. kau sangat imut.'_

"Ayolah Naruto-kun.. aku jamin kali ini pasti tidak akan seperti saat kita mengunjungi Serafall."

"Meh.."

Minato hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat Naruto yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Naruto masih marah kepadanya karena membiarkan Serafall memeluknya sampai hampir membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas.

"Baiklah jika kau mau ikut aku pergi ke Istana Gremory aku akan menyuruh Kakashi untuk membelikan Ramen untukmu selama satu bulan, bagaimana?"

Minato tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tengah mempertimbangkan tawarannya tadi. Dia tau Ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto, dan itu merupakan hal yang sama Kushina cintai.

"Dua bulan."

"Hmm?"

"Dua bulan atau tidak sama sekali."

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Sepertinya kemampuan politik Naruto sudah mulai terlihat, dan Minato yakin kelak Naruto akan memiliki kemampuan politik yang hebat bahkan melebihi dirinya. Sebenarnya dibandingkan menyebut kemampuan politik lebih cocok untuk menyebutnya kemampuan memeras.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat."

Mendengar ucapan Minato barusan Naruto tersenyum senang dan segera melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untuk seorang Naruto Phenex.

**xxxxx**

Oke. Hari ini adalah hari paling membosankan untuk Naruto. Sejak dirinya dan ayahnya sampai di istana Gremory mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh Sizerchs, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, dan anak termuda Lord Gremory dan Lady Gremory yang Naruto akhirnya ketahui namanya adalah Rias Gremory. Setelah acara perkenalan diri antara Naruto dan Rias akhirnya para Iblis dewasa disana mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang hampir Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto berada. Di ruang tamu istana Gremory dan tengah duduk bersama ayahnya yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan Sizerchs dan Lord Gremory. Dirinya sekarang sangatlah bosan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sedangkan disisi lain Lady Gremory atau Valena Gremory yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat bosan hanya tersenyum, dia segera menatap kearah anaknya yang paling muda yaitu Rias. Dan Rias yang ditatap oleh ibunya hanya memberikan pandangan bingung.

"Ne Rias-chan.. bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Naruto-kun untuk bermain hm..?" Valena mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum. Rias yang mendengar itu sempat menatap sebentar kearah Valena sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bermain bersamanya.

Valena yang melihat kedua anak kecil tersebut sudah pergi dari ruangan itu hanya tersenyum. Alasan lain kenapa dia menyuruh Rias untuk mengajak Naruto bermain adalah karena selama ini Rias hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja, dan Valena tidak ingin Rias kecil sudah menjadi dewasa sebelum umurnya.

**xxxxx**

Rias dan Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan dikoridor di istana milik keluarga Gremory. Mereka dari tadi berjalan dalam diam dan tidak tau hal apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Dan setelah selama beberapa menit keheningan terus melanda, keheningan tersebut pecah saat Rias mulai membuka suaranya.

"Umm.."

Mendengar suara tersebut Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang dari tadi sedang menatap sekeliling kearah Rias yang terlihat sedang ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Umm.. k-kau mau bermain dimana, Naruto-kun..?" Rias bertanya dengan nada gugup. Jelas saja dia gugup, ini baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya.

"Eh, itu terserah kau saja, Rias-chan.." Naruto yang memang tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan hanya menjawab dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya, terlebih lagi dia belum terlalu mengetahui seluk beluk Istana Gremory ini.

"U-Umm.. ba-bagaimana kalau k-kita bermain di kamarku saja?"

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang seorang Rias Gremory pernah lakukan. Mengajak seorang laki-laki kekamar seorang wanita adalah tingkah yang kurang sopan bagi seorang nona bangsawan seperti dirinya, tapi karena dia juga tidak tau harus bermain dimana jadi mengajak Naruto kekamarnya adalah pilihan yang paling strategis menurut Rias. Terlebih dikamar Rias juga ada mainan serta beberapa anime-anime milik Rias yang bisa mereka berdua mainkan dan tonton.

"Eh, Um.. baiklah."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan Rias segera mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan menuju kearah kamarnya untuk bermain atau sekedar menonton anime-anime yang dia koleksi selama ini.

_**3 Years later**_

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di Istana Gremory bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno yang merupakan seorang manusia setengah Malaikat Jatuh yang Naruto selamatkan dua tahun lalu dan sekarang sudah menjadi _[__Queen]_ dari _Peerage _Rias. Sebenarnya jika Naruto mempunyai _Evil Pieces _miliknya sendiri dia pasti akan mereinkarnasi Akeno menjadi _[__Queen] _miliknya, tapi karena Naruto merasa dirinya masih belum siap menerima _Evil Pieces _jadi dia menolak saat ayahnya ingin memberikan satu set _Evil Pieces _kepadanya yang merupakan buatan dari salah satu teman ayahnya sang Maou Beelzebub, Ajuka Beelzebub.

Dan saat ini Naruto sedang berada dikamar Rias bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno dan sedang menonton salah satu anime yang Rias miliki. Yah.. sejak tiga tahun ini hubungannya dengan Rias terus mengalami peningkatan sehingga sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sangat dekat. Dan untuk hal itu mereka bisa berterima kasih atas usaha ayahnya serta Sizerchs, Lord Gremory, dan Lady Gremory yang selalu berusaha membuat hubungan dia dan Rias menjadi sangat dekat, entah apa alasannya.

"Aku bosan, Naruto-sama~." Akeno tiba-tiba saja membisikan hal tersebut kepada telinga Naruto sambil memeluk lengan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah Rias yang terlihat sedang serius menonton anime tersebut.

"Ne, Rias-chan.. bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan hari ini?"

Rias yang sedari tadi serius menonton anime mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Dia terlihat menimang-nimang sebentar tentang ajakan Naruto barusan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Rias kemudian segera mematikan televisinya seblum akhirnya berjalan keluar bersama dengan Naruto dan Akeno dari dalam kamarnya.

**xxxxx**

Naruto dan Rias saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan didalam sebuah hutan yang masih berada dalam wilayah Keluarga Gremory. Akeno yang tadinya meminta untuk berjalan-jalan sekarang malah tidak ada, saat mereka baru keluar dari kamar Rias Akeno tiba-tiba saja dipanggil oleh Valena. Dan jadinya mereka berdua berjalan-jalan tanpa Akeno yang sekarang mungkin sedang belajar bersama Valena.

Melihat Rias yang kelihatan agak ketakutan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memelankan jalannya agar sejajar dengan Rias.

"Kau kenapa, Rias-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan tersenyum. Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Eh, i-itu.."

"Apa ini baru pertama kalinya kau berjalan kedalam hutan tanpa seoarang pengawal?"

Dan Bingo. Ucapan Naruto barusan sepertinya tepat mengenai sasaran. Itu bisa dilihat dari Rias yang wajahnya terlihat memerah dan menolak untuk menatap kearah wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anggap saja aku sebagai pengawalmu Rias-chan.. aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu, jadi tenang saja."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan Rias terlihat agak ragu, dan hal itu tidak lepas dari penglihatan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu, Rias-chan?"

"Janji."

Mendengar perkataan Rias barusan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Iya janji.. aku Naruto Phenex berjanji akan melindungi Rias Gremory dengan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki. Dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Rias terlihat tersenyum mendengar ucapan janji Naruto barusan, dia sekarang bisa berjalan dengan sedikit lebih tenang bersama dengan Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Setelah selama tiga puluh menit berjalan Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Rias yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja kebingungan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Rias menjadi semakin keheranan saat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi dia malah sudah dalam berada posisi siap bertarung. Terlebih lagi saat Rias mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Rias-chan.. cepat lari kearah Istana Gremory."

Rias yang masih kebingungan tentu saja masih tetap diam ditempatnya dan menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang sudah dalam keadaan siaga penuh.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Lari! Sekarang!"

Rias hanya bisa tetap diam ditempatnya tak kala melihat dua Iblis tidak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan Naruto. Terlebih saat merasakan aura membunuh yang cukup pekat yang berasal dari kedua Iblis tersebut.

"Wah.. coba lihat apa yang kita temukan disini. Adik dari si Maou Lucifer palsu dan temannya yang entah siapa."

Mendengar perkataan salah satu Iblis barusan Rias sudah menebak mereka siapa. Mereka pastinya adalah Iblis dari golongan Old Satan Faction yang pernah bertarung dengan kakaknya.

"Apa mau kalian berdua?"

Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan Rias bertanya dengan nada tajam. Naruto tau kedua Iblis dihadapannya ini pasti mempunyai niat buruk, dan jika incaran mereka adalah Rias maka dia tidak akan membiarkannya. Karena bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji pada Rias untuk selalu melindunginya.

"Mau kami? Keinginan kami sangatlah sederhana.. yaitu untuk membalas dendam kepada Sizerchs Gremory!"

Dan dengan itu salah satu dari kedua Iblis tadi melesat kearah Naruto dan Rias. Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang menembakkan bola-bola api kepada Iblis yang tengah melesat kearahnya dan Rias.

Tapi Iblis tadi dengan mudahnya menghindari semua tembakan bola api dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto hanya mendecih sebal sebelum akhirnya dia memompa _Demonic Power _keseluruh tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya terselimuti api emas sebelum akhirnya api emas tadi mengambil bentuk sebuah sayap burung Phonix.

"Lari Rias-chan! Sekarang!"

Mendengar perintah dari Naruto barusan Rias tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto dan kedua Iblis tadi yang saat ini tengah diam menuju kearah istana keluarganya kembali. Dia sebenarnya khawatir dengan Naruto, tapi jika dia tetap berada disana bersama dengan Naruto yang ada dia hanya akan menjadi beban baginya. Dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Sial dia kabur!" sang Iblis yang tadinya melesat kearah Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada kesal.

"Tenang aku yang akan memebereskan dia. Kau bereskan saja anak ini." sang Iblis yang sedari tadi diam mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tenang. Dia kemudian segera melesat untuk mengejar Rias yang sudah terlebih dulu berlari.

Naruto yang melihat itu hampir saja akan mengejar Iblis tadi, tapi karena sebuah tembakan bola _Demonic Power _kearahnya dia harus membatalakan niatnya untuk mengejar Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tadi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana bocah."

Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka mendengar ucapan dari Iblis dari Old Satan Faction didepannya yang terlihat berdiri dengan tenang dengan sebuah bola _Demonic Power _ditangan kanannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan sangat cepat, sehingga kau tidak akan pernah merasakan sensasi dari yang namanya sekarat." Dan Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tersebut langsung menembakkan bola _Demonic Power _yang berada ditangan kanannya tadi kearah Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbang diatas langit mengguanakan sayap api emasnya.

Naruto dengan cepat segera melakukan gerakan untuk menghindari bola _Demonic Power _yang ditembakkan oleh Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tersebut. Saat merasa dirinya sudah berhasil menghindari serangan tadi Naruto dikejutkan oleh ledakan yang disebabkan oleh bola _Demonic Power _yang tadi berhasil dia hindari. Karena tidak siap menghadapi serangan seperti itu Naruto akhirnya harus terjatuh menuju kearah tanah dengan cepat dan keras.

"Kau cukup lumayan untuk seukuran anak kecil. Tapi pengalamanku sudah melebihi dirimu." Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tersebut berjalan dengan tenang menuju kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang tergeletak diatas tanah yang retak karena kejadian barusan. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat sebuah _Demonic Power _terkumpul ditangan kanan Iblis tersebut dan mengambil bentuk sebuah bola.

"Dan jangan sedih. Aku yakin nona kecil Gremory itu pasti sudah dibereskan oleh temanku, jadi kau akan mempunyai teman. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya saat melihat Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tersebut melemparkan bola _Demonic Power _kearahnya. Sudah sangat mustahil bagi dirinya untuk menghindari hal itu, dan lagi _Demonic Power_nya sudah hampir habis. Jadinya akan mustahil bagi dirinya untuk beregrenasi kembali.

'_Ah.. i-inikah akhirnya? Tidak! Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan! A-Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan Tou-chan dan Kakashi-nii serta yang lainnya, a-aku juga masih ingin melihat Rias-chan lagi.'_

Itulah pemikiran yang saat ini tengah berada dipemikiran Naruto. Tapi sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha bangkit Naruto masih belum bisa bangkit, rasa sakit karena membentur tanah dengan keras masih sangat terasa diseluruh tubuhnya.

"_**[Aku tidak akan membiarkan pemegangku yang pertama mati begitu saja. Aku ingin memberikanmu kekuatanmu sepenuhnya, tapi karena tubuhmu yang masih belum cukup kuat aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikanmu separuh kekuatanku. Dan hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, ini adalah sebagian kekuatanku yang akan kuberikan padamu]"**_

Naruto sempat tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara berat tadi. Dan kekagetannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirinya merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh energi asing yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan dengan tangan kosong Naruto menangkis bola _Demonic Power _yang dilemparkan oleh Iblis dari Old Satan Faction barusan dan masih dalam keadaan tergeletak. Dan hal itu membuat Iblis dari Old Satan Faction melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Naruto kemudian bangkit secara perlahan. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto saat ini, karena seluruh tubuhnya saat ini tengah terselimuti oleh sebuah energi hitam yang berkobar-kobar layaknya api. Dan lagi kedua bola mata Naruto yang sebelumnya berwarna biru shappire sekarang berubah menjadi berwarna merah marah dengan polak riak serta sembilan tomoe.

"A-Apa sebenarnya kau ini?" Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tersebut bertanya setelah melihat energi yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Naruto.

"Aku? Aku adalah Naruto Phenex, putra dari Minato Phenex dan Kushina Uzumaki. Serta pemilik _Sacred Gear [Ten Tailed Beast]_!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan Iblis tadi sehingga membuatnya kebingungan. Tapi saat Iblis tersebut akan berbalik untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu ada dibelakangnya sambil membawa sebuah bola berwarna hitam keunguan ditangannya.

"Musnahlah dengan ini.** Bijuudama**." Saat Naruto menghantamkan bola tersebut kearah Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tadi sempat terjadi ledakan besar yang mengguncang daerah sekitar. Dan saat asap dari ledakan tersebut berakhir ditempat yang tadinya Naruto tengah berdiri bersama dengan Iblis dari Old Satan Faction sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto saja.

Dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ditubuhnya Naruto segera bergerak menuju kearah Rias tadi berlari.

**xxxxx**

Rias saat ini terlihat tengah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dahan pohon. Sedangkan disisi lain snag Iblis dari Old Satan Faction terlihat berkeliling didaerah itu untuk mencari keberadaan Rias yang entah kenapa bisa bersembunyi darinya.

"Nona Gremory~ ... ayo keluarlah~... aku tau kau masih berada disini~..." Iblis tersebut terlihat hanya bersenang-senang saja dalam mencari keberadaan Rias. Itu dikarenakan dia sudah mengetahui keberadaan Rias, tapi memilih untuk bermain-main dengannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membunuhnya.

Dan untuk Rias kali ini dia hanya bisa menutup matanya seraya berharap bahwa akan ada yang menyelamatkannya. Dan dia saat ini berharap Naruto akan menepati janjinya untuk melindunginya meski dia tau kalau Naruto saat ini tengah bertarung dengan salah satu Iblis dari Old Satan Faction lainnya yang kesempatan Naruto untuk menang sangatlah sedikit.

"Gotcha.."

Mendengar suara itu Rias segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Iblis dari Old Satan Faction yang tadi masih mencarinya sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya. Terlebih lagi saat Rias melihat Iblis tersebut memegang sebuah bola _Demonic Power _ditangan kanannya yang siap dia arahkan kepada Rias.

Dan kali ini Rias hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah. Dia tidak akan bisa menghindari bola _Demonic Power _itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

'_Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onii-sama, maafkan aku.. Naruto-kun..'_

"Riaaaasss!"

Mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing Rias segera membuka kembali kedua matanya hanya untuk menemukan Naruto sedang melesat dengan sangat cepat kearahnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya sangat membuat Rias terkejut.

Naruto dengan gagah berdiri dihadapan Rias dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk bola _Demonic Power_ yang tadinya melesat kearahnya. Rias ingin saja berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi lidahnyasaat ini entah kenapa menjadi kelu. Dan tanpa terasa air mata keluar dari mata Rias saat dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menangis Rias?"

Rias begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara dari Naruto yang bertanya kearahnya. Dan saat dia menatap dengan lebih jelas kebalik asap dia bisa melihat sosok Naruto masih berdiri dengan sebuah energi hitam meledak-ledak dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis Rias. Karena bagaimanapun aku akan menepati janjiku kepadamu."

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut tubuh Naruto yang tadi masih berdiri dihadapan Rias tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Iblis dari Old Satan Faction yang sedari tadi masih diam membeku karena terkejut. Rias dengan sangat jelas melihat Naruto menghantamkan sebuah bola hitam keunguan yang menyebabkan ledakan kearah Iblis tersebut sekaligus melenyapkannya.

Dan dari balik asap ledakan tadi Rias bisa melihat sosok Naruto berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih kearahnya. Energi hitam yang meledak-ledak dari tubuhnya sekarang sudah lenyap, begitu juga dengan kedua bola mata Naruto yang sekarang sudah kembali berwarna biru shappire.

Rias tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terseyum bahagia saat melihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Dia segera mengahapus air mata yang sempat mengalir melewati pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Brukk.'

Tapi senyumannya langsung pudar saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Dan dengan berlari Rias segera menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang saat ini tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto-kun! Berthanlah, aku mohon bertahanlah!"

Rias kali ini benar-benar panik, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Mereka saat ini tengah berada didalam hutan dan akan kecil kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk berteriak minta tolong dan akan datang bantuan.

"Rias!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Rias segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menemukan kakaknya, Sizerchs bersama dengan anggota _Peerage_nya seta Minato berlari kearah mereka.

"N-Naruto!" Minato yang melihat putranya tergeletak segera pergi kearah Naruto dan mengecek keadaannya. Sedangkan Sizerchs saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan Rias dan sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rias.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, kita harus membaawa Naruto-kun menuju rumah sakit."

Sizerchs mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Minato yang saat ini menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Rias saat ini sedang berada dipunggung Sizerchs dan terlihat mengistirahatkan kepalanya kepundak Sizerchs.

"Menurut cerita dari Rias, dua Iblis dari Old Satan Faction tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang mereka. Aku akan memerintahkan para anggota _Peerage_ku serta beberapa pasukan Iblis untuk menyisir daerah ini."

Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut. Dan dia kemudian mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Hanya ini yang bisa saya katakan. Untuk anggota Naruto Harem terakhir adalah**

**Naruto Harem : Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Peerage Naruto, Grayfia, Serafall, Kuroka, Yasaka, Le Fay(Maybe)**

**Kritik? Saya terima asal dengan bahasa yang sopan kalo tidak saya anggap gak pernah ada.**

**Saran? Saya menerima saran apapun asal tidak mengubah alur cerita yang saya buat.**

**Review? Silakan jika kalian berminat.**

**Flame? Bahasa sopan akan saya tanggapi, tidak sopan saya abaikan. **

**I'm Out...**


End file.
